Snow White and the Seven Marvericks
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Megaman X/Sailor Moon Crossover. You'll never look at Snow White the same way again after reading this fic.
1. 1

Snow White And the Seven Mavericks  
  
(A There Goes the Neighbourhood Frantic Fairy Tale)   
  
Note: All characters of Megaman X are owed by CAPCOM. Black Lady and the Sailor Senshi are oved by Naoko Takehushi. Sorry, we're screwing up you favourite all time Disney related fairy tale.  
  
~Cast~   
  
Snow White-YingGirl  
Wicked Queen-Black Lady  
The Magicial Mirror-Sailor Pluto  
The Hunter-Vile  
Prince Charming-Gate  
The Other Prince Charming-Nightmare Zero  
And Yet Another Prince Charming Who is a Pevert-Dynamo  
The Helpful Animals-Luna, Artemis, and Diana  
The Strange Glowing Capsule in the Forest-Dr. Light  
  
~The Seven Marvericks~  
  
Storm Eagle (Megaman X1)   
Wheel Gator (Megaman X2)   
Blast Hornet (Megaman X3)  
Magma Dragoon (Megaman X4)  
Axle The Red (Megaman X5)  
Blizzard Wolfang (Megaman X6)  
Wind Karasting (Megaman X7)   
  
(Note: yes, these are ACTUAL MARVERICKS that appear in the X series.) And away we go...  
  
****  
  
Once apon a time, many many years ago, during the dynasty of the Phoenix and the Dragon, a queen was going to give birth to a short skirted long legged magicial wielding super herione who shall one day serve under the court of the new moon queen, Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
This girl shall grow up to hair a fair tone of skin an dark brown hair. She will also be gifted with the ability to wield the magestic legendary Phoenix. She shall serve as a wonderful soilder for the Moon family.  
  
She wanted to call her YingGirl: Champion of Justic, but for some strange reason she called her daughter Snow While.  
  
The queen then passed away during childbirth, giving birth to Snow White. This is her story...  
  
I think.  
  
****  
  
Times have passed, humans are living on the earth along with human like mechanical like creatures who call themselves reploids. Neo Queen Serenity and her husband had passed away, leaving the entire kingdom of Crystal Tokyo to be ruled by their only daughter, Small Lady.  
  
Now, you think Small Lady would actually be a fine lady just like her mother when she grows up.   
Well..she did looked like a fine lady. Her body was a treasure that men would kill themselves just to be in her presence, but...  
  
Deep down, she acted likle a cold heartful disrepectful pink little bitch. What was worse was she had an extreme jealously vibe. When she saw the loyal sailor senshi getting any attraction from anyone, she turned them into hapless mindless slaves.  
  
She even turned Puu, the Time Guardian, into a magical mirror because the green hair senshi kindly told the adult Small Lady to fuck off during one time while she was guardian the Time-Space door.   
  
For her 1018 bithday, Small Lady did something that everyone now reffers to her as Black Lady, but a lot of the females called her "Bitch Lady" instead.   
  
She heard of the heroic reploid duo of X and Zero who do come to save Crystal Tokyo from attacks of other forces. Yet, when she heard that two machines had more fans than her, why she just had to do what was in her nature to do...  
  
Kill them.   
  
And she did kill them because she could do anything. Nothing and no one can stop her because she was the queen of the fricken universe. She killed the two of them in such a horrid display that it caused the people and reploids to rebel against the pink bitch.  
  
The people and reploids forgot about one thing; Black Lady had the power of the mystical Silver Crystal.   
  
So just with unleashing a small amount of that crystal, she killed off every human and reploid who was living in Crystal Tokyo, except...  
  
Her well being, her horse-man of a husband Elios, some of her servents, and Snow White.  
  
Yes, Snow White was still around...now in a body of a full grown young lady with long brown hair and dressed in rags. When Black Lady took over, she never annonited the strange girl who came from an ancient dynasty to a full fledge sailor soldier. In fact, she loved having the strange girl named "Snow White" as her personal slave and maid.  
  
Well, Bitch Lady...things were about to change.  
  
****  
  
"Killing X and Zero was the greatest thing I ever done," Black Lady said as she sat on the throne and looked at the mirror on the wall (which was her former friend Pluto), "I should had asked my mem to rebuild them so I may kill them again and again."  
  
"Go ahead," Pluto sighed, "it's not like anyone can stop you from rebuilding them, but you did in fact kill everyone." She realized that Zero will probably never get a chance of answering back to her fan letter to him.  
  
"Yeah...oh well, at least I am the most beautiful being in the kingdom, and perhaps in the entire universe..."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Twitch.  
  
"What did you say, Puu?" Black Lady growled.  
  
"With hair like chocolate and cloaked in rags," the mirror began, "this chick can kick your sweet daree any day of the week. Her name is Snow White."   
  
Twitch, twitch.  
  
There was a eerie silence in the throneroom as the queen stood up from her throne.  
  
"GET ME VILE RIGHT AWAY AND HAVE HIM KILL SNOW WHITE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Black Lady howled.  
  
"Uh Highness," Pluto replied, "I cannot do that since I am a mirror."   
  
"FINE!! I'LL GO GET HIM MYSELF!!!!"   
  
So the queen did.   
  
She hired her every so faithful hunter, Vile, to bring the servant girl, who the Queen gave her servant a new attire of a blue fuku to wear, and the hunter lead Snow White towards the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. Hopefully, the queen will finally get rid of her and restore her rightful place of being the biggest beautiful bitch in the world.  
  
But seeing Snow White in a unique sailor outfit had caused Vile to have his own way of "doing away" with her.  
  
Seeing what Vile was about to do, mistaking it for him trying to kill her raither than doing her, Snow White then ran away from the bucket headed moron and never returned to Crystal Tokyo again, leaving the horny Star Wars wannabe to please himself on his own.  
  
****   
  
So Yin...er Snow White was running away from Vile, going deeper and deeper to the forest. She passed along some stick figures that were hanging in the woods, but had no reconization of what the hell they were meant.  
  
"Jeez," Snow White cried out, "how long to I have to run?! These high heel boots are killing me!!!!"  
  
Her answer was replied when a green glowing object confronted her. She stopped running to catch her breath as she stood in front of the oject, which turned out to be a very strange teleportantion device of some sort.  
  
Then, the device unleashed a holographic projectile of a fat breaded scientist looking guy.  
  
"I never expected you to come here without the armor..." the holographic projectile began, "but it's very dangerous to go without adequate equipment. To finish this battle, I'll give you the Ultimate Armor. You can perform the Giga Attack unlimited times. But don't get lazy and depend too much on the power of the armor."  
  
"Uh, that's nice mister..." Snow White began as she bowed in front of from in curtasy, "but I do not want to be rude because your armour is kinda useless to me. I'm a magicial short skirted heronie who wears this sailor fuku to fight off various youmas that attack Crystal Tokyo."   
  
"Okay...how about I give you a sailor fuku that has the same attributes of the Ultimate Armour?"  
  
"That may work, out sir."  
  
"Then step into this capsule and receive the Ultimate Sailor Fuku. Just jump into the air and you may perfom the Giga Attack."  
  
Hynotized by the light, Snow White enter the strange looking capsule...only to be wearing a black cladded sailor suit with leather black gloves and matching boots.   
  
She looked at her outfit, which also had silver trimmings on her skirt and jacket.  
  
"Well..." Snow White replied, "our PG-13 raiting just went out of the window."   
  
****   
  
With her new fuku, Snow White was still walking in high heel boots that were painful to walk in, even though they looked so cool on her.   
  
She couldn't keep it up walking with wearing these boots, so she then stumbled upon an base in the middle of the forest. Why was there a base in the middle of the forest? She didn't want to know, nor did she care.  
  
She managed to push herself another step as she finally entered the based. As she walked in, she then realized it was a bad idea to come to this base in the first place.  
  
Marvericks, marvericks were everywhere. Okay, not really, but come on. This is some young lady, wearing something that makes her look like some sort of dominatrix and had just entered a based with marvericks. And marvericks tend to get turned on with girls in short skirts.  
  
One of them turned his head as he looked towards Snow White.   
  
"Whoo hoo!" Magma Dragoon cried, "The hooker finally arrived!"  
  
"Excuse me?!!" Snow White replied, "I came into this forest to escape some guy who was going to kill me..."  
  
"But damn woman!" Blizzard Wolfang howled, "You do have the looks to kill."   
  
"Oh this? I got it from a old scientist guy. He said it was the Ultimate Sailor Fuku."  
  
"A perverted old scientist guy," Blast Hornet commented.  
  
"Say, why don't we try this hooker out?" Axle asked as he look at her.  
  
"Not a bad idea..." Wind Karasting grinned as he approached the girl.  
  
Snow White backed away as she looked at the mavericks. When one of them tried to grabbed her, she jumped away...not realizing she unleashed the power of the Giga Attack.  
  
Out of nowhere, shots of energy appeared from the skies and struck all the marvericks down. They went flying as they were hit by this powerful attack. When it stopped, Snow White was standing in the center of the room with marvericks all sprawled all over the floor in pain.  
  
She bowed again as she clasped her hands in prayer.  
  
"I'm sorry," Snow White said.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in the forest, three reploids were heading towards Crystal Tokyo. Apparently, they had got a message from Aila about X and Zero's disapperance. The two commanders were supposed to come back from their urgent emergency from the queen of that city, but they never returned.  
  
"Meh," Nightmare Zero said, "I wouldn't be suprised if those two ran off to screw around with each other."   
  
Gate sighed as he looked towards Nightmare Zero. Another one of his creations was yet another failure. He was supposed to created a reploid clone that was 100% accurate to the actual Commander Zero of the 0 Unit...  
  
Instead, he got a pyschotic sword wielding marverick killing blonde who will constantly flirt with anything that had a sexy little figure, male or female.  
  
Then again, the actual Zero "did" act like that. Wait on a sec...  
  
"Say..." Dynamo began as he saw the marverick base up ahead, "you think our ambigiously gay duo had a little run in with the resident baddies of the forest?"  
  
"Perhaps..." Gate replied, "their jobs are to defeat marvericks, where ever they roam."  
  
"Whoo!" Nightmare Zero cried, "We're gonna kill us some marvericks!!"  
  
So, the trio headed towards the base in hopes to find the comrades. Some of the animals, well only three cats, were watching them head towards the base.   
  
"If the only way to defeat Black Lady is with those three," Artemis began, "then God help us all."  
  
"Have no fear Artemis," Luna replied, "they will meet up with Snow White, the legendary renagade senshi who is an agent of light and hope."  
  
"You mean YingGirl: Senshi for Hire?"  
  
"No, I mean, Snow White. Cause if I didn't mean Snow White, this ridiculious fic would be already over by now."  
  
"Oh. I get it...I think."  
  
"I'm hungry," Diane mewled.  
  
****  
  
Okay...It'll stop for now. I think I've seriously warpped Snow White, which will stop for now...  
  
Till we get another chapter. Review please.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	2. 2

Snow White And the Seven Mavericks  
  
(A There Goes the Neighbourhood Frantic Fairy Tale)   
  
Note: All characters of Megaman X are owed by CAPCOM. Black Lady and the Sailor Senshi are oved by Naoko Takehushi. Sorry, we're screwing up you favourite all time Disney related fairy tale.  
  
But the REAL Zero is my friend. Seriously, I befriended someone on the campus named Zero...who used to look like Bill Gates before he dyed his hair blonde.  
  
And now, back to the ficcy!  
  
****  
  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall..." Black Lady gloated at the Pluto Mirror, "who is the most fairest and attractive one of them all??"  
  
Pluto grinned deviously as she looked at her queen.  
  
"Deep in the woods..." Pluto bagan, "on a secret Marverick base, lies the girl who still can beat your ass anyday of the week. Her name is Snow White...."  
  
TWITCH.  
  
The pink hair, red eye, and dressed in black queenie unleashed her rage in the throneroom, causing her chaos to errupt all over the place.  
  
She then teleported to the area whereas Pluto had mentioned Snow White was.  
  
She will become the most attractive person in the universe, even it means that she has to kill everyone else in the entire universe to do so.   
  
****  
  
So the three reploids had heroically dashed into the marverick's base in attempt to rescue their buddies who may had been kidnapped by them.   
  
Instead, they found a girl dressed in a black leather sailor fuku was standing the the center of the room, with the marvericks all on the floor.  
  
Nightmare Zero gazed upon the girl in delight. A slight puddle of drool was on his boots.  
  
"Easy there, blondie..." Dynamo said as he looked at the clone Zero.  
  
"A girl that can kick my ass," Nightmare Zero grinned, "I want her."  
  
She folded her arms as she looked towards them, slightly confused and afraid as she looked at them.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Snow White replied, "I just jumped into the air and when I came down, these guys fell dead."  
  
"Your suit..." Gate said, "it's almost similiar to the Commander X's Ultimate Armour...except it's been modified for your woman's attributes."  
  
"Oh this? Some old guy in a glowing tube gave it to me. I dunno if this actually that he intened to give me."  
  
"Who cares what it is!!!" Nightmare Zero grinned as he was about to pounce the brown hair girl.   
  
Snow White then recalled what the strange holographic scientist told her. She then jumped into the air...unleashing the power of the Giga Attack once again. It caused two of the maverick hunters to get wounded from the devistating attack.   
  
Yet, Gate was the only one still standing while his comrads were on the ground.  
  
Snow White then looked towards Gate as she returned to the ground.  
  
"What the?" Snow White asked, "That capsule I found said nothing can defeat it..."  
  
"Commander X did that attack to me once and it didn't work..." Gate replied, "my armour was fused by Zero's DNA, henceforth I can withstand any attack people throw at me, except for my own. It's really quite odd."  
  
"OH YEAH!!!" a voice yelled out, "WHY DON'T YOU TRY WITHSTANDING THIS?!!!"  
  
Emerging from the depths of the marverick base, the so called ruler of Crystal Tokyo had appeared right in front of them.   
  
And she looked awfully pissed. I wonder why.   
  
"Hey!" Snow White cried out, "You're supposed to be in a disguise and trying to let me eat a poisoned apple, then you get killed when the supposed 'dwarfs' chase you towards a cliff!!!"   
  
"FUCK THE APPLE!!!" Black Lady hissed, "I'M USING THE SILVER CRYSTAL TO REWRITE THE SCRIPT WHERE THE QUEEN SHALL WIN THIS TIME!!!"  
  
The pig tailed black cocktail wearing broad unleashed a pair of energy balls towards the duo. Of course they had to jump out of the way and easy avoided her vicious attack.  
  
"HEY!!!" Black Lady yelled, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO AVOID MY ATTACKS!!!"  
  
"Says who?" Snow White grinned, "You're not the one writting this fic, are you?"  
  
The queen finally gave a slight squeek as she realized who Snow White what really was. Snow White then gave a devious grin on her face as she looked towards the queen.  
  
The queen backed away as she watched Snow White jumping into the air once again to unleash the massive destructive power hidden within the black suited sailor fuku. The queen screemed in vain as she was hit by the massive attack.   
  
****  
  
It was a yet another beautiful day in Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity ruled over her loyal subjects while the guardians of the tower helped protected their only heir of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Yes, everyone in Crystal Tokyo was brought back to life, thanks to the power of the legendary Silver Crystal, especially their former ruler. Strangly enough, everyone that was brought back to life don't recall the queen ever having a daughter called Small Lady...  
  
Nor there was any proof of there existing a daughter to the queen. Even the guardian of dreams, Elios, doesn't recall that he fell in love with a dreamer with a pink light dream. Or the Astroid Senshi not recalling that they vowed to be soilders to protect a princess.   
  
So the Astroid Senshi returned home and protected their native jungle while Elios transformed into a winged horse and flew away...never to bother little children's sweet dreams with his appearance and wanting to "play" with them.   
  
Gate, the Zero clone, and Dynamo returned to the headquarters after run chased down by the hoards of human females that were "fans" of these reploids. X and Zero had also returned safe and sound, only to leave it again to they can wander off again...  
  
And settle in a quiet area where those two can go do some private business. You know what I mean.   
  
The marvericks, realizing that there was no Sigma around and no Reploid cruelity brought by the humans, decided to become well respected citizens of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
That's right folks, they decided to open a sucessful strip bar for the public. Meeh, the queen isn't a perfect monarch. No one is, but at least it was better than killing humans. They actually did make profits from doing this. Why didn't Sigma thought of this sooner?  
  
As long as everyone got their share of drugs, sex, and booze...the people wouldn't retalliate against their queen like they did the last time.   
  
As for Snow White...she managed to save up some money to change her name to YingGirl: The Most Pwerful Senshi Ever Known In The Entire Universe.   
  
But it turned out to be a bit expensive and long, so she just left it to YingGirl. Oh yeah, she got rid of that Ultimate Sailor Fuku before someone called her Sailor Slut.   
  
The Marvericks were happy, the Senshi were, the Reploids were happy, the Humans were happy...everyone was laudy daudy happy.   
  
Even Vile was happy too. While in the forest, he managed to get a delicious glimpse of a naked X eye candy before Zero noticed the bucket headed marverick and mained the sad marverick to bits and pieces.  
  
Ouch.  
  
Anyways, this could have been one of those "happily ever after" fairy tales if there wasn't for a one slight problem....  
  
A few days later on the queen's birthday, she gave birth to a baby girl. Pink hair, glinting red eyes, and had attempted to kill the queen a couple of times. Of course, Mercury said that this was the way the baby was playing.  
  
It wasn't really trying to kill its' own mother. Right...  
  
So the Queen named her daughter Small Lady Serenity who will one day take over Crystal Tokyo when the queen will pass on.  
  
Here we go again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
